


Night Sword

by orphan_account



Category: Medieval - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Medieval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Night Sword

Blood poured out from underneath my dagger as I pierced the creatures heart. If I missed I would be dead right now. I wiggled the blade out and more blood ran down to the ground. The beast was lying on the ground, lifeless. It had big black eyes with no white visible anywhere. The eyes were wide open its mouth was gaping with thousands of needlelike teeth jutting out.

The weird part is that the thing I just killed was smaller than I. It was about 3 or 4 feet tall and had hooves for feet. The fingers were webbed and had large claws. I stuck my dagger back into my sheath and turned to leave. I felt cold fur wrap around my ankle and suddenly I was pulled down harshly to the ground. Dirt stained my face and I quickly grabbed my bow and an arrow from my quill.

I spun around onto my back and aimed at the creature's arm. As I let go of the string and the arrow went directly into the thing's arm. It let go of me with a cry that sounded human. I raced the opposite direction and the beast chased after. It made a low growl that caused shivers to course down my spine. I ran about a hundred yards before I looked back. 

The beast was gone. My eyes widened and I turned back around. There was the creature. Standing there looking absolutely furious. I grabbed another one of my arrows and aimed at the thing's leg. As I shot the arrow, I sprinted to the left and took another dagger out. The beast fell on its face in pain and I took the chance to throw the blade towards its head. 

I raised my arm up and threw the blade. It flew fast through the air and I held my breath. The beast looked up and I took another breath in. The look on its face was unbearable. It had sad eyes and looked as if it didn't mean any harm to me. The blade struck in between its eyes and the creature gave me one last look that made me choke out a cry. 

I honestly don't know why I wanted to cry. I guess I'm the type that feels a lot of emotions. I took a careful step forward and expected the beast to jump up and kill me. But instead, I was engulfed in silence. I sighed and approached the thing and grabbed the handle of the dagger. A cold breeze blew from the north indicating Winter was coming closer. My hair was blown back and some pieces got in my face.

I brushed my hair out of the way and pulled the blade out from the creature's skull. I cringed as I watched more blood spill out. But this time, the blood was a darker red. Almost black. I cleaned the dagger with the hem of my sleeve and put it back into my sheath. I jogged away from the body and back to my base. Since I ran away, I memorized the entire forest, so I knew where every turn leads to and where every special tree was.

The sun was shining brightly through the trees and the leaves reflected the rays. I looked away from the beaming light and took in the natural beauty of the forest. I've been living here for 9 years now, but the gorgeous green of the trees and the purples and reds of the flowers never grow old. Vibrant lizards skittered around and under rocks. 

A Blue Jay sitting on a branch watched me go by and I smiled at it. The bird made a small tweet and flew around the tree before perching on my bow. I laughed and the bird flew off into the distance. It was hard to believe such harmless animals lived in this forest with such violent beasts. And this wasn't the first time I've killed one. There are hundreds of different creatures, varying in sizes, shapes, and colors.

I have seen them do indescribable things to people passing through the forest. I only survived because the nice creatures of the forest took me in as one of them. They fed me and gave me shelter. The elders taught me the basics of survival and how to find food. They taught me how to make new weapons when mine ran out. They showed me how to use a bow and arrow.

Without them, I wouldn't know how to have impeccable aim and strength. I learned how to become independent and survive on my own. Of course, in the beginning, they asked me why I was alone and why I ran away. But the elders understood. They raised me and I am very thankful for that.

These creatures might be described as dwarves or elves. They are short but very wise. There are small people with wings that people call faeries. Some are extremely kind, but others are deceiving. These faeries are not able to lie, but the deceiving ones find ways to twist the truth. The elders, or the elder dwarves I should say, taught me how to pick out the good from the bad.

When I had up to 4 years of training, the elders told me I was more than ready to live my life. They told me I could visit anytime if I needed anything. I only visited once after my favorite elder passed away.

After I left, they had given me a white horse called Feather. They named her that because she ran as light as a feather. She's been with me for 5 years now. I keep her in a stable hidden with glamour from the faeries. The glamour makes it seem like nothing is there but trees and birds. When I arrived at my home, I propped my bow against a tree and put my quill with the arrows down next to it.

I walked over to the small creek and washed my face. As I was heading back to base, I heard Feather's loud cry.


End file.
